


Hello

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, F/M, First Meeting, auditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: Rachel attends an audition and meets a cute guy in the line...





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and I might make something out of it, but because I haven't decided, I though I would just post it.

It was just the beginning of summer and the theater in the town over was holding auditions for its summer play. I have Daddy drive the thirty minutes so I could rehearse. I wouldn’t miss out on this opportunity. The company had decided to run “The Swan Princess”, a cute kid flick that I watched mainly just to sing along with, but any practice on the stage is good on an application.

We arrive and the line is surprisingly long. I guess big towns are different than our small town.

I hop out of the car, my legs carrying me forward despite the nerves. There were quite a few people here, no one I recognized but still there were a lot.

I take a number and clip it onto my shirt, ready for the long wait. Of course I was going for the main lead, but considering my age, I wouldn’t mind even getting the young version of her.

A guy comes behind me in line, a couple of people with him in tow, one rehearses with him singing the songs lines over and over, so I put in my headphones with the instrumental track and rehearse by myself. I wasn’t the only one, all of us were warming up like this.

The line moves forward, and so do I. I can’t help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. This wasn’t my first production- far from it. But I still got butterflies every time.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn around. _Was I too loud?_ I take my head phones out and look at him, waiting.

“Can you run a few with me?” He asks, and I’m surprised. The girl standing next to him is glaring at me like she’ll burn me to flames if I take the papers in his outstretched hand.

“I’m sorry?” I ask, looking back up at him. He must be older than me, but he’s handsome. Even I can tell. His eyes are so blue, but they don’t really tell you anything. _He’ll be a good actor with those eyes._

He gesture to the music sheets in his hand, “I think your voice would be perfect with mine,” he says and I look toward the girl again. I wonder if they’re dating.

“What about…” I gesture toward her and he doesn’t even look at her, but smiles at me. “You’d be risking it by switching you know?” I tell him, very confused by what was going on.

“but, I want it to be you.” His voice is so simple, like nothing could mean more than it being me instead of his actual partner. I guess that’s what gets me to take the music sheet out of his hand.

 


End file.
